Wild house party 2
by Agent BM
Summary: It's time for another house party at Vanellope's castle, this time hosted by Taffyta. What could happen? Find out inside, I don't own anything and ideas are welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Wild house party 2**

**i don't own wreck it ralph**

After the last party at Vanellope's castle, Taffyta thought it was time for another. But since Vanellope didnt have any dates planned, Taffyta had to take drastic measures. It was easy getting past most of the Oreo guard since they're dum dums, it was Vanellope and spike she had trouble with. She tied them up and threw them into a closet

"Sorry Van, but this needs to be done" said Taffyta

Vanellope and spike tried to scream but couldn't because they had tape covering their mouths. They struggled to get free. Taffyta closed the door and locked it. She took her phone out and called Gloyd

"Gloyd it's taffy" said Taffyta

"Yes Taffyta" said Gloyd who was behind her

Taffyta screamed

"How'd you get in here?" Asked Taffyta

"The guards let me in, big Dum dums, so what's up?" Asked Gloyd

"We're having another party, invite everyone who can come" said Taffyta

"You got it" said Gloyd as he took out his phone

(An hour later)

The throne room was starting to fill up, a dj table was set near the throne and there was tables full of food everywhere in every room

"Now this is a turnout, let's crank some music" said Gloyd

"Dj, electro party mix 4" said Taffyta

"You got it strawberry" said the dj

the dj started to play some music over his amps that made everyone start to dance

"So what did you do to Vanellope anyway?" Asked Gloyd

"She's resting" said Taffyta

(With Vanellope)

Vanellope and spike were still struggling to get out. Vanellope freed one of her arms and ripped the tape off her mouth

**Hey everyone, I need ideas for this story. If you have something you'd like to see happen in this story let me know and I'll give you credit. Thanks**


	2. Bad dip and Sugar rush

(Kitchen)

Candlehead was making dip for the party, but she was reading the wrong cookbook. she was reading a book on how to make food based weapons

"Stir ingredients while enchanting the following words" said Candlehead

she put in some tomatoes and peppers and began to stir

"Oh holy dead bretheren, with this accursed dip you shall rise once again, then add sour cream and olives" said Candlehead

Candlehead put those ingredients in and brought the pot of dip out to the ballroom

"Dip is ready" said Candlehead

Candlehead tripped and spilled the dip all over the floor. screams were heard as the dip melted through the floor. a dead body came out of the floor and exploded

"Maybe i didn't make it right" said Candlehead

(Vanellopes bedroom)

Sticky Wipplesnit was lying on Vanellopes bed making out with her boyfriend Herschel Nougatson (Oc of herschel nougatson) under Vanellope's blanket. the 2 didn't notice all the banging going on in the closet. Vanellope got free of her ropes, untied her dog and glitched out of the closet. she saw movement under her blanket

"Who's in my bed?" asked Vanellope

she lifted the blanket and sticky and herschel stopped kissing and looked at her

"Do you mind?" asked Sticky

"We're having a moment here" said Herschel

"Just don't be in there too long" said Vanellope before placing the blanket back over them

she and spike walked out of the room and saw citizens all over the castle partying like crazy

"When i get my hands on Taffyta i'm gonna-

Taffyta grabbed her and spike and brought them into the library. she tied them up to chairs

"Taffyta you have 10 seconds to untie me or else i'm gonna-

"I didn't think things had to end like this van, but i have no choice. you're gonna enjoy this party one way or another, that's why i made you this" said Taffyta holding a green drink

"What is it, a green soda or something?" asked Vanellope not impressed

"This drink is made from sour patch kids, airheads extremes, sour skittles, and warheads, and i think we both know what happens when you have these things together" said Taffyta

"No taffyta, don't give me that, if you give me that i'm gonna have a-

Taffyta forced it down Vanellope's mouth. Her eyes grew big and she got a big smile on her face. her body began to shake

"su su sug su su su SUGAR RUSH" shouted Vanellope

she got loose of her ropes and ran so fast out of the room her clothes came off her body. Rancis saw the hole Vanellope left behind and walked into the library

"Taffyta what just happened?" asked Rancis

"I gave Vanellope her trigger foods" said taffyta as she untied spike

"YOU WHAT?" asked Rancis

"She's gonna enjoy this party whether she's on a sugar rush or not. she left her clothes here so that's a good sign she's gonna have fun" said Taffyta

Rancis slapped her

"YOU IDIOT! come on spike lets go get Vanellope, wherever she is" said Rancis

he and spike grabbed her clothes and looked for her throughout the castle. Vanellope was at every snack table scarfing down every sugar filled food and drink she could get.

"Need more sugar" said Vanellope

"Hey get a hold of yourself, you're ruining the party" shouted Minty

"Van wait" shouted rancis

Vanellope ran through the wall and outside into town

"SUGAR" shouted Vanellope

"Come on spike" said Rancis


	3. Chapter 3

(throne room)

Candlehead was beatboxing on top of Vanellope's throne just like last time, except she was worse than before

"How're you all doing tonight?" asked Candlehead

the crowd was silent

"Now i'm going to sing a song you can all dance to" said Candlehead

"Put your hands up put put your hands up and wave them in the air"

someone threw a pot at candlehead

"Fine if you're gonna be like that, then i cue laser light show" said Candlehead

a disco ball came out of the ceiling and started firing lasers into the crowd, real ones that burned and chopped things in half. one of the lasers shot taffyta's dress off and cut her jacket in half

"Candlehead, you're using real lasers" shouted taffyta

the crowd ran in different directions

"Yeah now this is a party" said Candlehead

(Vanellope's bedroom)

Taffyta walked in and went to Vanellope's dresser

"Maybe i can borrow some clothes from Van" said Taffyta

she opened her dresser and grabbed a purple shirt. she went to the closet to grab a hoodie. she opened it to see it was full of costumes and outfits from previous adventures she's had

"Wow, that's a lot of costumes" said Taffyta

she walked into the closet and saw each costume was tagged with names like 'Magic gangster suit' and 'Space suit'

"I guess since Van's not here she won't mind me trying on a few outfits" said Taffyta

(Magic gangster suit)

"So i just dance to activate, ok" said Taffyta

Taffyta danced around the closet but nothing happened. she spun around and a laser shot from her arm

"Cool" said Taffyta

(Space suit)

"This is one small step for man, one giant leap for Taffyta muttonfudge" said Taffyta

Gloyd walked into the closet

"Hey taffy whatcha doing in here?" asked Gloyd

"Trying on Van's cool stuff" said Taffyta

"Cool let me try one" said Gloyd

(space ranger suit)

"To infinity and beyond" said Gloyd

he activated the wings and blasted into the ceiling

"I'm ok" said Gloyd "And OW"

(Judge)

"In this town I am the law" said Gloyd

he grabbed the suit's gun and aimed it at the wall

"Warning, dna doesn't match, please drop the weapon" said the gun

"Oh yeah, why should i?" asked Gloyd

the gun shocked him

(Zombies)

"Must eat human flesh" growled Taffyta

"Must feed" growled Gloyd

the 2 laughed before putting on more outfits

while Gloyd and Taffyta tried on more of Vanellope's outfits and costumes, chuck and bonbon were going through her stuff in her room

"Hey look what i found under her pillow, a journal" said Chuck

Chuck opened it and started reading

"Dear diary, Rancis is such a hottie with his new haircut he was forced to get" read Chuck

Bonbon slapped him

"Don't you know you're not supposed to read a girls diary, not without me, keep reading" said Bonbon

"Dear diary, i just dropped off gloyd at the rollercoaster game and boy am i tired, his stupid alarm clock kept me up all night. when he gets back i'm going to, wow a lot of cursing here" said Chuck

"Dear diary, my bedwetting problem seems to be going away but not much" said Bonbon

"She's a bedwetter?" asked Chuck

"Apparantly if she wrote that" said Bonbon

"Hey check this out, there's like 10 pages of names like mr Rancis Von Schweets and Mrs. Vanellope Fluggerbutter" said Chuck

"I'll never understand their love" said Bonbon

"What do you know, you're a chocolate rabbit" said Chuck

"I've had a girlfriend, she got eaten" said Bonbon

"Hey, what're you 2 doing reading Van's diary?" asked Taffyta angrily

"Just looking around, wanna read with us?"asked Bonbon

"GET OUT!" shouted Gloyd and Taffyta

"Fine, we knew some of this stuff anyway" said Bonbon as he and chuck walked out

Taffyta placed Vanellope's diary back under Van's pillow

"One thing about a girl you should know Gloyd, never read her diary" said taffyta

(castle tower)

The guards were about to play a game called Computer launch, they were about to shoot 3 of Van's laptops outside and see which landed farther

"Ok is everybody ready?" asked the captain

"Sir yes sir" said the guards

"First up we have the macbook"

A guard loaded it onto a slingshot and pulled back

"Fire"

the guard launched the macbook and it smashed onto a statue of Vanellope not far away

"Good but not good enough, now the chromebook" said another guard

the guard launched the chromebook out the window and it smashed into Vanellope's kart which was already crashed into a shed by a crazy fan

"Last but not least, the toshiba laptop"

another guard launched the toshiba out the window and it smashed into a tree way out in the distance

"We have a winner, the toshiba" said the captain

"What do we do if Vanellope finds out about this?" asked a guard

"Oh, maybe i didn't think this through" said the captain

"You think?" asked the guards

the captain wrote a check

"Here go buy 3 replacement laptops and President Vanellope will never know" said the captain

(With Vanellope)

Vanellope, still high on her sugar rush, was running through the arcade naked with Rancis following her in his kart

"Van wait up, you need to slow down" said Rancis

Vanellope ran into fix it Felix Jr. and climbed up the building. Mary had a pie cooling in the window. Van gobbled up the pie in a few bites

"Hey, bad girl, that pie's not for you get out" shouted Mary

Vanellope climbed up to Felix's penthouse where he was about to eat some leftover pie

"Mm mm, nothing tastes better than a cherry pie" said Felix

Vanellope scarfed down the pie

"Vanellope, what're you doing in my house naked?" asked Felix surprised

"I NEED SUGAR" shouted Vanellope before running through the door

"Vanellope please stop" shouted Rancis outside

Ralph came into the house holding some chairs

"Hey felix, i just dropped by to return your chairs, what happened to your door?" asked ralph

"I'm not quite sure brother" said Felix before fixing the hole

"Was that Vanellope who ran through your door?" asked Ralph

"I don't know it all happened so fast" said Felix

(Tapper)

Vanellope was standing at one of tappers root beer dispensers chugging down root beer

"Hey kid you gonna pay for that root beer?" asked Tapper

Vanellope hissed at him

"Fine take it on the house" said Tapper scared

Vanellope ran out at the sight of Rancis

Vanellope ran to a dead end in the station and cowered in fear when Rancis drove up with spike.

"Hey Nelly, you ok?" asked Rancis

Vanellope was shivering

"Sugar" said Vanellope

"You want some sugar?" asked Rancis

"GIVE ME SUGAR" shouted Vanellope

"Here, have some gum" said rancis giving her some gum

Van snatched it and chewed it, but there was something wrong with it. her mouth started to burn

"SUGAR, it burns us, it burns us" shouted Vanellope

Rancis slapped her

"Snap out of it nelly" said Rancis

Vanellope curled up on the ground cold

"What happened? why am i naked?" asked Van as she put her clothes on

"Sugar rush" said Rancis

Vanellope put her stockings and boots on and climbed into Rancis's kart next to spike

"So cold, too much sugar" said Vanellope

Rancis took out a blanket from his trunk and covered the shivering Vanellope with it

"Let's go home" said Rancis

"The gum, why'd it burn my mouth, you said it was sugar" said Vanellope

"Right sugar, sugar free" said Rancis

"Thanks for helping me" said Vanellope as she bundled herself up

(Back at the castle)

"Time for our contest, whoever can smash the most of Vanellope's priceless art get's a free trip to Beachside racers" said Taffyta

Everyone in the castle began smashing and messing up the pictures Vanellope had hanging in the castle

"And the winner is Swizzle" said Gloyd

'Yes, I win" cheered Swizzle

(Kitchen)

the guards were trying to make some dip

"Phil, is the dip supposed to be bubbling like that?' asked a chef

"No steve, not that much" said Phil

"You think we added too much-

the dip exploded and splattered all over the kitchen

"Oh Steve that's terrible" said Phil

Steve tasted the dip

"You're right, needs more garlic" said Steve

the party was still going strong when Rancis brought Vanellope home. Vanellope was too exhausted to do anything. Rancis helped Vanellope to her bedroom and layed her in bed

"Need sleep, too much sugar, too much sugar" said Vanellope

Rancis covered her with a blanket

"Just relax Van, you've had a rough night" said Rancis before collapsing on the bed with her

Spike curled up by their feet and fell asleep

"This is the best party ever" shouted Bill from the roof


	4. Chapter 4

(The next morning)

Vanellope woke up with a headache

"Ow my head, i don't feel so good" said Vanellope

Vanellope stumbled to the bathroom and puked

"That was some sugar rush, what happened last night?" asked Vanellope

she went to her bed and saw Rancis sleeping. she smiled. she wrote about her sugar rush in her diary.

"I need a drink" said Vanellope

she exited her room and was shocked at what she saw, her house was a mess. food and drinks littered the floor, her throne room covered with trash, her art destroyed, her stuff vandalized. she saw her kart crashed through the wall and her kitchen a mess. Vanellope was really really mad

"TAFFFFYYYTAAAAAAA" screamed Vanellope

gloyd and Taffyta awoke from under a pile of cans

"Where am i, what happened?" asked Taffyta

Vanellope grabbed her

"Taffyta 2 things, one you're in really big trouble, and 2 are you wearing my clothes?" asked Vanellope angrily

Taffyta was dressed exactly like Vanellope

"Yeah about that-

"GUARDS"

the guards rushed in and grabbed Taffyta

"Take her to the fungeon, chefs cook me and rancis breakfast, and Gloyd, get out before i throw you in the fungeon too" said Vanellope

"Yes ms. President"

Vanellope stumbled to her throne

"Morning Van, wow look at this mess" said Rancis

"I know, i need a vacation" said Vanellope

"Need some help cleaning?" asked Rancis

"No i'll just hire some people to do it, wanna go torture Taffyta?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah" said Rancis

(Fungeon)

"Taffyta you're sentenced to a month in solitary confinement, and a few hours of torture for sending me on a sugar rush naked" said Vanellope

"What're you gonna do to me?" asked Taffyta scared

"One of the worst things ever, educational television for hour 1, eating foods that you hate, and some good ol medieval torture" said Rancis

"Play dora the explorer" said Vanellope to the guards

the guards brought in a small tv and turned it on

"Dora dora dora the explorer" sang the tv

Taffyta screamed

"This truly is torture" said Taffyta

"And now for the chaser" said Vanellope


End file.
